Always
by AnaleighJames
Summary: A little short story I came up with about Lily Evans and Severus Snape.


**AN: This is a short story, there will be no more chapters it's just this one so please enjoy and review.**

Severus Snape also known as Snivellus to many of the people in his grade, was a greesy haired, hooked nosed boy who attened Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the day before the seventh years exams, many people were in the libary studing on that sunny day but most had brought the books outside but had no intention to open them, just to enjoy the midday sun.

Severus was sitting below a large oak tree in front of the black lake, his head bent low towards a school textbook, his hooked nose brushing against the pages lightly as he scanned through them.

A group of five girls came towards the black lake, they began sitting on the edge of the water, slipping off their socks and shoes to dip their toes in the water, they were giggling loudly and Severus began to stop reading to lift his eyes off the pages slightly to observe the girls.

A young girl with locks of blonde hair sitting closest to Severus began to giggle the loudest and she spoke addressing the pretty red head in the middle of the group.

"I can't believe he asked you out again." She cried giggling.

"What I can't believe is that you said yes." A high pitched brunette cried.

"Come on Lily you've never liked James before why now?" The brunette threw up her hands in frustration while the red head rolled her eyes.

Severus gritted his teeth together when he realized they were talking about James Potter, a fellow Hogwarts student who hated Severus with a passion.

The red head, Lily Evans, shook her locks of firey red hair away from her face, standing up she slipped on her shoes and socks. She was stunningly beautiful with firey red hair, piercing emerald green eyes, a small nose and full lips that shone pink.

Severus found it hard to consterntrate on his study when his childhood friend spoke.

"I don't know Tiffany, he's differnt this year." Lily gazed around a dreamy smile on her freckled face. Her voice turned slightly sharper. "He's kinder and so charming now that he's grown up a bit." Lily shot back, she returned to her normal height having previosuly bend down so that only her friends would hear her. "I'm going back to the common rooms to study." She spun around failing to notice the greesy, black haired boy watching her leave.

It had been almost a term since Lily Evans and Severus Snape had spoken to each other kindly. They had been friends before Hogwarts but had grown apart especially sicne Lily had been spending a lot of time around James Potter.

It was only a couple of minutes later after she had left that Severus began to pack away his books hasily, swinging his bag over his shoulder. He began making his way towards the Slytherin comman rooms but found that he had an feeling that he needed to follow Lily, so he changed directing and began heading towards the Gryffindor comman rooms.

Severus soon found himself approaching the moving staircases, he spotted Lily waiting for a certain staircase to stop moving so that she could go to her comman rooms. He ran towards her hoping the staircases wouldn't move, his mop black hair clung around his neck as he raced towards her.

"Evans, Evans." The staircase had stopped moving and Lily ignored Severus' voice and walked onto the staircase. "Lily." She stopped walking.

"What do you want Severus?" The sharpnes in her tone made him stop too, momentarily shocked. Lily shook her head feeling guilty immediately, her red hair swinging gracefully around her shoulders.

"I...I..." Severus forgot the reason why he had followed her, he was lost for words.

"It doesn't matter we have nothing to talk about." Lily turned hastily on her heels walking up the staircase again and quickly before it moved.

Severus groaned slightly guilt flooding through him, he shook the feeling off and walked after her. Lily could hear Severus' footseteps thudding after her and she was glad that she was apporaching the Fat Lady. Lily stopped just in front of the Fat Lady, she turned around once more, her green eyes flashing.

"Severus what do you want?"

"I wanted to...Talk?" He hesitated unsure of why he was there.

"Sev I'm sorry but I don't have anything to say to you." Severus' face fell and Lily lowered her eyes. "I'm really sorry Sev." Severus lifted his grey eyes to meet her green ones, a small hoipeful idea flew into his head and he smiled slightly.

"Until tomorrow." Severus slipped away back down the staircases and a small smile graced Lily's lips.

"Always."


End file.
